


wild ride

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: seasone four.....we are ready....





	1. Chapter 1

There was another crazy night in town. Every weekend is crazier and crazier. There's nothing he has not seen in these couple of years since he was driving a limo, Jude thought. Sometimes it seems to him that the richer and the famous are crazier than other people.  
Daunted women, unhappy lovers, elderly gentlemen or ladies with young, barely adult lovers. Basically, the first rule of business was to look at their work and not pay attention to whatever happened.   
Hand to heart, sometimes there were nice moments too. People who really loved and wanted to live a fairytale one night. And just because of these moments he didn't lose faith in people. People who have obviously found their soulmate. He would look them with a smile. How to care carefully, want to please, are silent and focused exclusively on each other. There was no need for screaming and galling, love felt around them and without a lot of words. Even though they focused on themselves, they never miss greeting and thankfulness.

As the night departs, the passengers are dismissed, but unfortunately only bad, directed only to themselves and to their wishes and needs. It doesn't matter, he used to.  
At the end of the shifts, he opens the door to a young pair. Both are handsome, beautiful, obviously rich and famous. He is tall, blond, with blue eyes and obviously famous. She is slim and black hair, probably a model. Both are dressed the latest fashion. She drank more than she can bear, so she hanging around his neck all the time. He is patient but cold. Get in the car and sit next to her. He delivers the address, while he barely prevents her from continuing to drink. When Jude stops the vehicle, man asks him to wait him while he is heading toward the apartment.   
He comes back after a long time " I hardly got her to sleep. Tomorrow I have obligations early in the morning." Jude seems like a man apologizes but doesn't comment anything. He now exacerbates his address which Jude enters into the navigation and goes.   
The only thing they obviously want is to both come home and get down to bed.

When Jude comes to the apartment there is no power for shower. Just lie down in bed and sleep in the moment.  
Somewhere in the early afternoon awakens the ringtone of the cell phone. The guys from the agency tell him to come up for stuff left in the limo last night. He tells them he'll come as soon as he gets there, he gets up and goes to the shower. He eat something, and looks out the window while he drinks coffee. Today is his free night, maybe he could go to a club or something like that.

Yet he decides to go to the city. On the way, go to the agency. Pick up stuff, talk to guys, and take the schedule for the next few days. He came to the club and ordered a drink. Since was still early, he looks into the box he picked up. Probably some of the passengers he drove last night, then see a folder on which writes ZERO with capital letters. Zero, the famous NBA basketball player? That's why he was so familiar to him. Interesting. His professionalism didn't allow him to look at what was inside, but decide to finish drink and take box to his apartment. Maybe in there is something important.

When he enters the building, ask housekeeper for Zero. The man instructs him toward Zero's apartment. It was a little strange to him, but he went to the elevator.  
Zero let him in the apartment as soon as he got out of the elevator. Apparently he got a call from the entrance. "Hi, I'm Zero" introduced himself when he closes the door behind them.  
"Jude" simply says so give him the package he has brought.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know how I could forget about it" Zero laughed "I actually knew, it was a hard day, and night" so he grinned "I left a message at the port to let me know if someone brought the package, I wish thank you, that is something very important to me".  
Jude suddenly become nervous "I didn't look at what's inside" he says, not knowing what else would say, and he's scurried like a boy.  
Zero puts the package on the table "Today I have no obligation, can I take you for a drink or dinner?" tries to relax the whole situation, see how uncomfortable man is.  
Jude is surprised again, but agrees. Zero asks him to wait only to take a jacket, so Jude looks around for a huge apartment. There are a lot of trophies and sports equipment.

Only when they come to the restaurant and Zero is a completely natural tells him experience with games and training, Jude begins to relax. He met many well-known people and that was not a problem, but somehow he felt upset with him, he didn't know why. Dinner is very delicious, and they drinks a wine, than Zero orders another one. Jude tells him about his experiences at work, now feels quite comfortable.  
After a third bottle of wine and dessert, Zero called them a taxi. When they get to the building, Zero calls him for another drink or coffee, which Jude accepts. The evening was nice, why not?


	2. Chapter 2

Jude wakes up, blinking a couple of times trying to figure out where he is. Stretched hand and feel someone sleeping beside him. He blinked even several times and held up on the elbows. Shit. Zero! In the same bed ?! Shit.

He was lie down again and trying to remember what happened. His memories are a little misty, but the feeling of a sudden excitement in the groin quickly remembers him what was happening. Last night, while Zero search for a bottle of wine and opener in the kitchen, Jude sought glasses.  
Something was funny for both them, and just like that, Zero kissed him. Jude accepts the game and replies. He leaned over to the kitchen bar. It's where he puts glasses, and Zero wine. As they kiss, Zero turns him around and snaps over to the fridge. His hands were below his shirt, hurrying to take it off. Then he reached for his too and threw it somewhere on the floor. He begins to unfasten Jude belt and one by one button on the jeans. He shoved hand over the Jude boxer to feel a stone erection. Before falling on his knees, he also managed to get rid of his own jeans. Jude was excited like never in his life. There is a sense of exploding right away, but obviously Zero knows better. Strip Jude's bokser before taking dick in his mouth, he pulls his hand up and down a couple of times. He cries something like "great" when licked the pre come and Jude feels that his whole dick disappears in Zero's mouth. He does so professionally as if he had never done anything in life but just that. Jude all senses are focused only on what Zero does and not pass much when he feels he is close. He pulled a little harder Zero's hair in which his fingers fell, to find such an stronghold, but he didn't mind. He lets the loose in Zero mouth with a few loud sighs and shakes. Zero swallows and lick few more time until he becomes hyper sensible.

Jude doesn't feel the body, no single part, and falls to his knees beside him. Zero smiles as if he is expecting a medal for some of the non-existent discipline in which he won the gold medal. Jude is ready to give it, and much more than that...  
Zero snatched his boxers and lie on the kitchen floor. Jude put hand on his dick and pulled him several times, and Zero whispered to him "bottom drawer". Jude stretched out his hand and pulled out the lube and condoms. He had already come to himself enough to squeeze the lube into his hand, lower hand and begin to circulate around his hole. Zero again clutched his mouth on his for endlessly damp kiss. Jude gets to his knees and settles between Zero leg while he lies on his back. He carefully starts pushing one finger at the entrance while kissing his thighs. Zero sighed and groaned excite him so much that he is ready again. He was pushing two, than three fingers slowly preparing him. And then he put on a condom and lube coated over and pulled close to Zero hole, raising Zero's knees and pushing. First, lightly, gently until it reaches all the way. Several times both of them slit their hips until they find a rhythm. Jude grabs Zero cock with one hand and treats him at the same rhythm. Zero closed his eyes and held both hands on Jude's cheeks to help him. When it improves sting, Jude boosts the rhythm and doesn't need long to let the seed in the condom. A few more movements with the hand need Zero to spray cum around his chest. Jude leans forward, than lazy tastes from his chest and falls on him. For a while, they only stay so calming each other.

After a small eternity, Jude withdrew and lowered death grip, so Zero relaxed his legs. Jude with last power just take the condom out, throw it toward the basket and get to the back beside him. They look at each other with smile, and for a while they just lie in silence.

Jude remembered everything that was after they go into bed. Zero had more trump in his sleeve ... He remembers that they had fell asleep somewhere around the morning.

Jude didn't have a rich sexual life and until now he was never been with a man, nor did he want it, and yet something was in Zero that drove him crazy. Last night they were drunk, but even now, while watching him, he would do it again, again and again ...  
Zero perfect back are naked skirts to the beginning of the cheeks covering a thin blanket. Jude cann't resist, then stretch out his hand and discover a little bit just to enjoy it. At that, Zero turned slowly with closed eyes and pulled him closer, mumbling something in the dream. Jude doesn't resist, doesn't want to leave this bed, is it possible at all? He tries to remember if he has any obligations today, but he doesn't even care. He will enjoy a little more at this perfect moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude senses in the midst of the dream waves of pleasure that flood him.... He shook his head and unconsciously extended hands, than realized how Zero very devoted suck his dick. Wow. Is it possible that this really happens to him? And then simply leave let it be.  
When Jude cum, Zero jumped out of bed still licking his lips and pulling him under the shower. Jude feels Zero erection on his back. He wants something to do, but he feels a bit awkward now. Zero as if reading his thoughts say " Am I your first man?" Jude nodded a little shaken. "You don't have to be embarrassed, we have the time, and I hope will too..." he laughed and encouraged him. Jude turn around, wrap arm around his dick and look at his eyes slowly pulling. Zero whispers when he gets stronger, when he accelerates, so he does not need long to cum in to Jude's hand. The smell and taste another man is something new and yet so exciting.  
After showering, Zero calls the taxi and drives him to his apartment, then extends to the arena because he has training. Before Jude came out of the car, Zero shrugged his hand and smiled.

Jude apartment looks a bit cold. It's like he wasn't there for years, not just one night. As he find what he will eat, he looks at the schedule and realizes he It should work tonight. As he drive toward the city, the pictures from the Zero apartment spins constantly in his head. He doesn't know if he should be happy or frightened. He never dreamed that something like this might happen, but he was afraid that all will be stopped before even started.

The job starts with the first passengers, so he decides to stop with this torture. Switch to business mode and the evening can begin.  
The last address he got, was from the Zero neighborhood. He often knew pick up people from here, so he didn't bother with it. The man has a hood and a pair of glasses. It's a little weird when he give him address near his agency, but he thinks, perfect, I'm going to get rid of the car and that's the end of the shift.  
The man came to the destination and mumbled something as a greeting, he was not sure. Jude parks the car in the garage and handing paper to the office. Say hello to the team and head to his car.   
In the street, the morning sun glinted him for a moment, but he notices somebody lean on his car. For some strange reason he doesn't feel fear, just excitement.

When he got close enough, Zero pulled him by the arm and leaned against the car. Having managed to catch the air after a long kiss, Jude laughs " Do you ever sleep?" Zero pretends to hang "Maybe I will if you take me to bed ..." Jude doesn't wait for him to ask him twice than open the door, both jumped into the car and headed for Jude's apartment.

These "random" encounters over time become less accidental. Zero is constantly returning to him. A stolen hour or several of them, some night or afternoon seems to work well for both. Obviously, they are connecting them again and again, but no one is talking about it.  
Jude strives for the first time in life not to over analyze but to let things go. The situation itself is unusual. Zero is a big star so Jude apartment is a better choice for meetings. Better let no one ask questions, otherwise their life could become a madness. And Jude did not quarrel. And why would it be, sex was more than excellent, but even if they just sat and talked or had a dinner made by one of them, it seemed so nice and comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude is aware of being fallen in love like never before, and although he didn't know what Zero felt, he didn't matter to him as long as he came to him. 

While Jude is cooking something that they both like, Zero is unusually quiet. Jude sat beside him "Is something wrong?" He patted him on the hair. Only now see that Zero has brought the same folder he once returned to him.   
"I would like to ask you to listen to me, and say what you think." Zero says softly.  
Jude nods affirmatively, so Zero begins the story.

" My real name is Gideon. Nobody knows that even in the club. I grew up in the poor suburb of LA. I remember it was one to another cottage, in every few children who take care more about themselves than their parents. My mother me and my sister just left at the door of the orphanage one day, and she never came back. Laura was separated from me one day. Since then, I don't know what happened to her while they moved me from one foster family to another. I had ten, and she was only five years old. I will only tell you how I came to where I am now, but now something else is more important. I hired a private detective to find her. This file you brought me then gave me that day. Since then I didn't dare to open it. Can you do it for me, please?"  
Jude reached for the file, and sat down closer than took him by the hand " We can do this together, can we?" Zero agreed without a word. He feels his hand sweaty and trembling, but now he is not alone. Jude closeness gives him some new strength.  
Jude opened and glanced at a few papers from the beginning „She was alive. Has its address and phone number. That's good news, right?" He didn't even notice Zero crying and still shaking his hand. Jude hug him stronger, so let the time to do his job.  
After some time he has read more information that detective collected. There were a lot of ugly things which Laura had gone through until she finally came to the family where she lives now.  
Jude let him think, but he doesn't move from him. "Do you want to see her? If she wants to see you, I'll go with you, don't worry. "  
That night, Zero falls asleep exhausted while Jude caresses his hair and wet cheeks. He knows no one can erase all the ugly things that happened to them, but he will do everything to make it easier, nobody deserves this.

 

In the morning Jude make coffee and breakfast that Zero barely ticks. Then sit down at the table. Zero dialed Laura number. For a while he only answers the questions, and then his face illuminates a smile that can mean only one... "He wants to see me! I finally found her! Thank you Jude..." lower the handset and hold him firmly.

For a few days, Zero has a free weekend when arranged a visit. He is constantly impatient and excited, even though he has heard several times with her sister since that day.  
On Saturday morning he wake up happy like a little child. Jude will drive, it's important to have him there. He wants to meet the two most important people in his life. He never told him, because he didn't know how, but he loved Jude to the pain. And not just for this, for all that Jude was.

The town where Laura lives with her family is two to three hours from LA. In front of the door, Zero has already repaired clothes for a hundred times before ring the bell. The door opens a tall pretty girl so similar to Zero. They watch a couple of moments then hug each other. "Gideon" she whispered through tears. Zero tears lie in their throat, and as hard as they can, he cann't say anything. Everything is the way it should have been long ago. Thank God.  
When she bring them in the house, everyone sit in the living room and Jude present himself as a friend. Parents are nice people who obviously love her. Zero let go of Laura's first story of the path that had passed since they were not seen, and then Zero in a short story told what he was doing.  
After a pleasant gathering, arrange a reunion. Zero before he goes, says to Laura "I'm sorry, I should have come before." She just smile and kissing him in the forehead "It doesn't matter, you're here now“.


End file.
